History's very first Campione
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: Well you'll just have to find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Nobuna no Yabou**

**This is just a test run so if you want me to continue please leave a review.**

**Story start**

Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of Konohagakure, turned Campione of Japan was confused.

He was just about to deliver the finishing blow against his enemy Melqart, but for some reason instead of him standing over Melqart's defeated body instead he was standing right in the middle of a battlefield during the Warring States Period.

How he know? Well, let's just say that the moment he became a Campione, he took full advantage of it and read every book the library had.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

The sound of horse hooves roaring!

The sound of guns roaring!

The desperate shouts of foot soldiers wielding spears.

No matter how you look at it, it was obvious that there is a battle somewhere.

The location can be found out later, but it's in the Nōbi Plain.

"Now this is really weird.'"

Even though he was confused he couldn't help but be excited.

Naruto started walking around trying to follow the sounds of battle, and there it is two side fighting against each other, Naruto who casually walking in the middle of the fighting warrior, wearing black dress pants accompanied by black dress shoes along with long sleeve red shirt with back neck tie and dark green blazer, was wrongly identified as a new enemy by the foot soldiers of both sides, resulting in them thrusting their spears towards him.

"Woah! Easy there!"

Naruto twisted and turn his body as he tilted his head to avoid being skewered by the spears as he calmly wave his hands sending gale of winds that send the foot soldiers flying left and right.

"What kind of sorcery is this!?"

"Mahhh… not sorcery… but oh well, whatever suit your taste." Naruto casually responded as if what he was doing was an everyday thing, well considering who he is it might be really just that.

"Bastard!"

The foot soldiers roared in furry as they charge them, but before they could even get near him they were sent flaying once again as he sent another gale of wind, though he purpose add a tad bit of freezing wind in it as to froze them in their feet. And it did it's job because it froze the soldiers in their place.

"W-what the hell is this!"

"I dunno, you tell me." Naruto responded with a deadpan.

Shrugging his shoulders as he started walking towards the hill slope.

Sighing, he started pondering just how the hell he manage to get in this place, all he remember was piercing Melqart on his face before he charred said God with a lightning bolt resulting in a flash of light and shower of sparks. Naturally Naruto closed his eyes to protect it from the blinding light, once done the moment he open his eyes he found himself in this place.

'Maybe I passed out and this is a dream?' he pondered before he shook his head 'Nah… to vague to be a dream.'

From inside those woods, this time arrows came flying out towards him which he promptly ignore as his divine shield keep it from harming him.

"Maan… if this is a prank, I would definitely love to meet the person who did this, this is a great yet irritating prank..."

This is the first time that such an unexplainable thing happen to him. And Naruto hated it, Naruto hated things that he couldn't understand and explain.

Arrows keep on flying towards him yet he still ignored it, content on letting his divine shield protect him .

"What the hell is he!"

"Why can't we hit him!"

The archers who said that came flying from inside the woods and raced down the slope of the hill, trying to surround Naruto to try and take his head.

"Maan… what the hell is wrong with you guys? Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

Naruto ask while picking on his ears, he was far too tired to deal with this shit, man why is his life so troublesome?

Naruto took a tentative step back as he lean is head back a bit to avoid being decapitated.

"Grrr why can't we hit you!"

"That's why I said you should stop trying to attack me." Naruto boredly drawled out.

'Hmm if I pass through this river, I should be able to get away from the battlefield' Naruto thought 'This is so boring.'

Splash splash splash

He calmly walked river while not even bothering to take his shoes off since he wouldn't sink anyway, he reached the other bank 'Ahhh… the wonders of chakra,' he thought with a chuckle.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he seen a camp with odd patterns, entering it he saw the general elegantly sitting there on chair. .

"Hmm? This is?"

The banner had two lines in the circle.

If I remember correctly this banner represents the strongest power of Tokaido region, Imagawa Yoshimoto, thought Naruto.

"It can't be, this place is Imagawa Yoshimoto's headquarters?" 'but isn't Yoshimoto supposed to be a guy?' he thought.

That right the general who should be Imagawa Yoshimoto was for some reason a girl.

Not to mention, her big eyes were glittering, she was quite a beauty.

"Ara. Who are you? You're wearing a strange armor."

As expected of Imagawa Yoshimoto with a magnificent and elegant noble's hobby.

Even though it's the battlefield, she's wearing 12 layers of clothing.

It feels like she's completely in the middle of proceeding to the capital.

'Oh well, it's not like it matters' thought Naruto with a bored sigh.

"Who're you?" Naruto rudely asked.

"…."

"Not even going to reply?"

"Why should I, the great Feudal Lord of the historical Imagawa house, bother with a person like you? Motoyasu-san, finish him!"

"Understood~"

Immediately, an armor clad warrior protecting the headquarters came rushing forth, and drew a katana.

It was a somewhat short built, glasses-wearing child commander who looked like she was misfortunate.

Motoyasu-san…..which means, Matsudaira Motoyasu, the Tokugawa Ieyasu of later? Naruto was starting to get confuse, this people was far different than their descriptions in the historical books.

'Maan… this was just like some manga where the protagonist was transported into another world full of important females characters and created a harem of said female characters' thought Naruto with a twitching eyebrow. Come to think of it, his life is just like some kind of Shonen manga considering all the things that had been happening to him lately.

Tokugawa Ieyasu.

The big raccoon who would one day consolidate Japan, the super famous scheming commander.

However, the one calling himself Matsudaira Motoyasu in this era was still supposed to be working as an errand boy for Imagawa Yoshimoto.

Now that you mention it, this child somewhat looks like a little raccoon…

'Man… I didn't know that even in this era, cosplaying was an everyday thing.' He thought.

However, he didn't have time to look at 'Cute Matsudaira Motoyasu'. Because right now a sword was coming towards the nape of his neck..

"By the orders of Yoshimoto-sama, I will have your neck~"

"Maah… can we try resolving this by talking, come on let's be civil here."

"I am Yoshimoto-sama's servant due to a reason. Allow me to earn some points."

Swoosh!

Clang*

"Seriously, why are you people so hostile towards me, I didn't even do anything against you."

Naruto drawled out as he stop the sword with just the tip of his pointy finger.

"Ara~? Yoshimoto-sama~ He stopped it~"

"Th-this is impossible!, he stop the sword with only one finger and it didn't even cut him, there's no doubt that it's a wild wave 'Ninja' the Oda set free! Draw out 2, 3 swords and finish him!"

"Yes~"

Naruto sighed once again before he grab the blade and snap it in half making the two of them gawk.

"Maaan… I didn't know that people of this time would be so vicious."

Motoyasu snapped out of her shock as she draw another blade but this time, she was holding both blade in each hands as she rush him with speed that impressed him a bit.

'She's fast for a normal human…' Naruto tilted his body to the side to avoid being dissect in half before squatting down to avoid another swing that would surely cut his head off 'But unfortunately… she's fighting someone not normal.' He thought as he grab her arm and lightly shove her towards Yoshimoto, even though he didn't put enough force in it, considering who he is. It was still powerful enough to knock that wind out of her.

Naruto raised his hand as he was preparing to unleash a spell that would surely scare them off, but before he could somebody suddenly appeared on his line of sight,

"Boy, it's dangerous!"

A short built Imagawan foot soldier came and took Naruto's gaping form under his arms and started running like that...

While Naruto still had the same dumbfounded expression.

"Wait!"

With a cheerful smile, Motoyasu followed them, but the foot soldier didn't wait.

This time, he got carried inside the forest safely where no foot soldiers were lying in wait.

The short built foot soldier dropped Naruto down with a relieve sigh, and sat down with his back to a large tree trunk.

Naruto turn to him with the same blank expression.

"Who're you?" he asked with the same blank and bored tone as he did earlier with Yoshimoto.

"Kid, you're a Shinobi of the Oda right? That kind of speed isn't ordinary."

"…' Naruto keep staring blankly at him.

"I worked for the Imagawa lord but, that person hates poor shaped men. I didn't think I could be promoted."

Indeed, even though the foot soldier was young, his face looked like that of a wrinkled monkey, kind of remind him of Sun Wukong.

"So, in the middle of the confusion of this battle, I thought of shifting sides to the Oda. Hey, kid, would you introduce me to the Oda lord?"

So this is the battle of Oda Nonobuga or whoever he was against Imagawa Yoshimoto, huh….is the thought that currently running on Naruto's blonde head.

"How about it?"

"Even though you didn't have too I still thank you for saving me, but I am not a shinobi of the Oda."

"Am I wrong?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am just a normal neet trying to look for a job."

"Neet? Never heard of it before."

"I'm sure you don't." Naruto drawled out.

"Anyway I am a son of a farmer. However, right now it's a chaotic world. If you can get achievements in battle, you can get promoted. My dream is to become the lord of a feudal domain!"

That peeked Naruto's interest "A lord of a feudal domain…."

"Yeah. As a man, having been born into this world, I can't think of a life without wishing for a feudal domain of my own! Because, if you become the lord of a castle, you'll be popular with the ladies!"

Naruto stared blankly at him 'Greeat… another Doni….' He thought.

First, he came from the peaceful current era Japan to the Warring States era. After that, he met a historical character which was portrayed in the books to be a boy yet it was a girl, and now he met some guy who wanted to be a feudal lord just so he could have some harem.

This seriously sounded just like some kind of Harem manga.

This world is seriously screw up, what next, Oda being a girl too?' he thought.

"Suuure, you go and do that."

"Ooh, thanks kid! In that case, become my Otoutobun!"

"No thanks…"

Looking around Naruto pondered on where he is right now, this was probably the border of Owari and Mikawa. Since the Lord of Mikawa, Matsudaira Motoyasu, was, according to history, a vassal of Imagawa Yoshimoto, if they head towards the east to Mikawa, it would be Imagawa territory, and if they head towards west to Owari, it would be Oda territory.

Maybe he should try working for Oda, maybe the guy would be kind enough to let him stay within his city walls.

Imagawa Yoshimoto is a Feudal Lord from a house boasting a lineage, but Oda Nobunaga is a progressive Feudal Lord who, if there was a capable retainer, whether it's a foot soldier or a farmer, selected them. Everything stated above is knowledge Naruto learned from the history books that Amakasu provided him.

However, it was the moment when they got out of the woods.

"Fugu?"

The short built foot soldier was suddenly crouching while pressing his chest.

"What's wrong old man?"

"…I was hit by a stray bullet… I wasn't lucky…"

"What did you say?"

At once, the area around the chest was dyed in crimson blood color.

Naruto hurriedly kneeled down next to him as his hands glow green, but before he could start on healing him, said old man grab his hand.

"…..Kid. This is it for me. You should go by yourself."

"What? You save me, it's just right that I help you too." Naruto tried to reason out with him

The man shook his head before he let go of Naruto's hand"You never know when those with ambitions will die. This is the norm for the chaotic world of the Warring States….I will give my companion to you, fulfill my dream of being a feudal lord and being popular with the ladies."

"…."

"….It is already my time…."

It seemed his heart was already going to stop.

The foot soldier's eyelids slowly start closing.

"Very well. At least tell me your name, as I will write it in your grave."

"….My name is…..Kinoshita…Toukichirou…."

"…." Naruto nodded softly.

"…Farewell, kid.."

He passed away.

"Once I found out whoever shove me in this world, I will make sure to make them suffer." Naruto muttered with a furious expression.

Naruto looked down on the man before he close his eyes

" …may you rest in peace."

Naruto was aware that someone was standing behind him, turning his back. A shinobi was standing there, wearing a chain mail and ninja outfit that was entirely black.

The shinobi girl was like a kitten, slender and short, her voice was also lisped.

If it was present age then she would probably be around elementary school 5th year, Her mouth was concealed with a mask but her eyes alone were exposed.

Her pupils were a crimson color that would make you shiver, and her eyelashes were surprisingly long.

"My name is Hachisuka Goemon. From now on, instead of Kinoshita, I will serve wyou."

Her expression was like that of a Shinobi, but the end was a flittery.

"No, sorry, I am bad with long sentences."

"So are you his friend?"

"I am a companion. The foot soldier Kinoshita is the trunk, and I the shinobi stay in the shadow of that tree. So we join wour forces and try and get promoted together, that was the promise."

"So 30 characters is your limit, huh." Deadpanned Naruto.

Beneath the mask, the child ninja, Goemon's face became red.

"S-Shut up. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Then, from now on I will lead your vassals the Kawanamishuu and work for Naruto."

"It's fine, I don't really need a vassal. And I don't have any money so I can't give you a salary."

"It will be fine if you serve the Oda clan. They have good salaries."

"No. If it was old monkey, he would have been able to serve, but I don't know anything about this world."

Fufufu, Goemon let out a laugh like a shinobi beneath the ninja mask.

"Naruto, I will have one hair of yours."

Pluck.

Goemon plucked out one hair from Naruto's head, brought out a straw doll from inside her chest, and started stuffing the hair inside it.

"Ohh? Are you going to curse me? forget it, it wouldn't work."

"It's the contract for becoming our master."

"Ohh? I didn't know that you make a contract by plucking someone's hair."

"I'll have Naruto get promoted as my trunk without fail. That was the pwomise with Kinoshita, right?"

Naruto sighed "Well… nothing I could really do now, so I'll serve Oda then."

Damn! That damage his pride a bit, he gotten so used to being serve as a Campione so it felt weird saying something like serving someone.

According to history, the Oda family of Owari, which was only a small feudal lord, after this would conquer Japan.

However, what would become of the Oda clan that lacked the future hero Toukichirou, even Naruto didn't know that because of his presence.

History had been changed.

**Chapter End**

**This is just a test run so if you want me to continue please leave a review.**


End file.
